DESCRIPTION: The primary objective of this proposal is to examine the effect of environmental toxicants that possess either estrogenic or antiestrogenic properties on: (1) the course of lupus in one autoimmune strain of mice with lupus, (2) the course of autoimmunity in diabetes-prone and diabetes-resistant mice, and (3) the ability of these agents to induce autoimmune renal disease in two normal strains of mice. These objectives will be addressed by administering estrogenic and antiestrogenic agents to mice, and then evaluating the effect on the production of autoantibodies, B cell proliferation and development of autoimmune pathology in the kidney and pancreas.